Forbidden Love of the Zodiac
by krisyuichan
Summary: Kris Garson is entitled to marry one of the boys of the Zodiacs in order to keep the blood line in her family going. She was destined to protect the Zodiac, but will true love keep her from fulfilling her destiny? Full summary inside.
1. Nothing can change now

After the tragic loss of her whole family, Kris Garson finds herself solving the consequences of her ancestor's mistakes.She was destined to do the job of protecting the Zodiacs, but without any help from her relatives, she has to do everything on her own. In order to keep the blood line in her family going, she has to marry someone in the Zodiac.Who will it be? And how long can she last with true love and Akito haunting her mind?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The car's ready, Kris. Are you sure you want to visit him now? You still don't look too well, you need to rest," Haru told Kris with a worried look on his face (F.Y.I: this is not Haru Sohma)

"Don't worry, brother," Kris answered. "I'm going to be alright. I don't want to make him wait for too long."

Both of them went into their family limo (they are filthy rich, okay?). The car drove on as Kris looked at their mansion, her thoughts flying around her mind.

Haru noticed how Kris has been acting since they got back from their trip. She's been thinking a lot of things lately.

"You know, I think it's okay to make him wait just a little bit after you rest since you--."

Haru ended his sentence, but Kris knew what he was going to say. She then looked outside the window of the car, deep in thought.

Kris and Haru just came from England along with their youngest sister, Hannah. They were supposed to go there for a Family Reunion. It has been her family tradition for generations. Sadly, their family reunion turned into a nightmare as they watched their families get killed. They covered the incident by making everybody believe the Garson family was killed by a massive fire, but only the three of them know the truth.

"You're lucky," Haru suddenly spat. "You have one simple thing to do here in Japan, but me, I have to lead the whole family business around the world!"

"It is not a simple job, okay? This has been passed on to our family for generations. It's not an easy task," Kris argued to Haru.

Haru went silent. Kris suddenly felt sorry for yelling at her brother.

"It's okay, bro. I know you were only trying to help," Kris apologized.

Kris turned and saw her reflection on the car window. Her face is as beautiful as her mother's. Her solid black eyes sparkle as she examined her hair lazily. Her long hair is golden brown like both her father and brother's. She almost looked like a goddess.

Haru kept talking to Kris while she only paid little attention to what he was saying.

"…just make sure you don't stress yourself out. Also, be careful not to--."

"You sure like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Kris said, interrupting Haru's never ending talking.

"Yeah, I do now that you mention it," Haru answered simply.

Kris just shook her head of disappointment.

"I feel sorry for the desperate, desperate, desperate girl who someday marries you," she said. Kris suddenly cried and tried to blink back her tears.

Haru asked her, "If you didn't want to marry him, why didn't you just say no and back away?"

"No one in our family is left, they are all gone. I have to do this since there is no other way," Kris said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Haru looked at her sister, feeling angry that Kris has to suffer like this.

"Sir, we are here," the chauffer said through the intercom in the car.

Haru and Kris both got out of the limo. Both of them were greeted by two servants at the front gate.

"Welcome. The head of the family is waiting in his room to see you, Miss Garson," one of the servants told Kris.

Kris followed the servant, feeling uneasy about the aura in the family estate of the Sohmas.

"Akito is now ready to meet you," the servant told Kris.

"Yes, thank you," Kris said.

------Review Please!----


	2. Harassment

"I came here to talk about how the members of the Zodiac are doing. I hope they are…_well_," Kris said, emphasizing the word 'well' to catch Akito's attention.

"I've been treating them very nicely," said Akito as he played with the butterfly resting on his thumb.

"I had the feeling...But…" Kris asked.

"Somebody found out about the secret," he said.

"…What?" Kris waited for an answer.

Akito ignored her. "I let her keep the secret. Besides, a clueless girl like her is not a threat to me or to this family."

Kris thought something was fishy about this. Akito would never let anyone from the "outside" know about the secret of the Sohma Family. "You're not scheming anything, are you?"

"You are being harsh," Akito glared at Kris.

"You do know I have a job of protecting the members of the zodiac? But you never let me meet all of them, not even my own fiancé. When do you plan for me to finally know who they are?" Kris asked.

Akito calmed down a bit. "You do know that you cannot overpower me?"

"I knew you would answer that. It was unnecessary for me to ask," Kris said. "So… who is this girl you are talking about, the one who knows about the zodiac secret?"

"Tohru Honda."

---**SEVEN DAYS LATER**------

It was a rough and annoying first day of school for Kris. Everyone at school kept talking about her with her amazing looks and perfect figure. But that is not the worst of her worries.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" a boy asked.

"Yea, can I help you at something?"

"The teacher wanted to see you. She's in her office. Come on, I'll show it to you."

"Okay, thanks."

But instead of the boy leading her to some kind of office, both of them ended up at the rooftop where Kris saw some other boys who seem to be waiting for them.

"So, they were right, you are a hot chick," one of them said as he observed Kris.

"Wait---what's…going on here," Kris stuttered.

"Oh, nothing, we just wanted to get to know you better…and to have some fun."

Kris was about to make a run for it but they immediately stopped her before she can run to the door. They pinned her down to the floor and started doing some things to Kris' body that made her shiver. They tried to take off her clothes but Kris was holding it as hard as she can.

"…Stop! Please!" she yelled.

"Keep yelling all you want because it makes it more interesting." They continued to harass her and started kissing her but Kris was able to get away when she kicked one of the boys between his legs.

"You damn bitch, come over here!"

"Just you try, I studied martial arts and I know how to use it," Kris warned.

"You want to go the hard way, eh? Do you think you can…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS?" In the door way appeared two girls. One of them was tall, has long blonde hair, and a seemingly bad girl attitude. The other was next to her. But she was a bit different with her black nail polish and light-less eyes.

"Uh-oh, it's the Yankee and wave girl," a boy whispered.

"That's right! And if you don't want to get thrown off this roof, you better stop this right now and go to somewhere I can't see you," said the tall blonde girl.

The other girl next to her was the next one to talk, "Get out of here now or I will (_BEEP)_ you with my electric waves."

Kris doesn't have a clue what was going on, but the boys seem to be scared of the two girls that they immediately ran away.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. My name is Kris Garson by the way." (They are now at the school yard)

"We know already. You're in our class. I'm Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima. From now on, you'll be in our group. If you hang out with us, no one will think of bothering you again."

"Uh…Okay…" Kris wasn't so sure about this, but she joined them anyway. She has a feeling they are very nice people, even though they are a bit weird.

"I wonder where she is…" Arisa suddenly spoke.

"Who?" Kris asked.

"Tohru"

"Tohru Honda?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, how did you know…?" Someone was calling her from behind. A girl with chocolate brown hair was running toward them.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!"

"Hey! Tohru! We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Tohru asked as she looked at Kris.

"This is Kris Garson, remember, the new student in our class?" Arisa told Tohru.

"My name is Tohru Honda, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

'I can't believe she goes to this school. What a wonderful coincidence,' Kris thought.

"Hey! Kris! Are you coming or what?" Arisa yelled. They were already far ahead of her.

Arisa looked at Hanajima and saw that she was staring at Kris with a much weirder look.

"What's wrong Hana?"

"Nothing, it's just that there is something about that Kris Garson that bothers me. I cannot get past her with my electric waves. It is like she is blocking it somehow. I have to watch her closely from now on."

-------**_TO BE CONTINUED_**---------


	3. Change of Mood

In the morning at breakfast, Haru noticed something different about Kris' behavior lately. She is more cheerful, and she seemed back to her normal self (Note: this is not Haru Sohma).

"Did I miss something here?" Haru asked Kris with an annoying look.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked.

Hannah was also joining breakfast. She has also noticed Kris' change of mood.

"He means that you seem to be in a really cheery mood lately," Hannah pointed out.

Haru beamed. "Yeah! That's exactly what I was talking about! Hannah, you sure do have a way if saying things very simple and precise!"

"That's because every time you talk, the words that come out of your mouth does not always make sense," Hannah said calmly while taking a bite of her toast. Hannah is a very precocious child. She always seems to know everything that is going on around her.

Kris got up from the table and wipes her face. "I'm going to school now. I don't want to be late again. See you guys later!"

Haru and Hannah both said goodbye to Kris as she left.

'She's getting there. Slowly she'll understand.' Haru thought.

-----MINUTES LATER AT KAIBARA HIGH SCHOOL------

Kris finally got out of the car and noticed that the school seemed quiet and empty.

"Oh… I guess I'm a bit early today. Maybe I'll kill the time by exploring the area a bit."

She placed her belongings in her locker and decided to go in the school garden first. She has always loved flowers ever since she was a kid.

Kris noticed she wasn't alone as she arrived at the garden. There was a boy there. He was working on a flower seedling. He looked a bit familiar to Kris, but she cannot remember because she has a habit of forgetting things. Plus, she was never really fast on getting caught up on what is going on around her. Yet, somehow, she gets excellent grades at school.

The boy noticed someone was watching him and turned around. "Ms. Garson?" The boy asked.

Kris held her breath and started to blush. He was very handsome. He must be somewhere in third or fourth year. He has dark grayish hair and violet gray eyes. Kris thought he almost looked like a 'Prince.' She could have easily thought of him as a girl though.

Kris was still quiet, unable to speak. Her parents thought her that it was very rude to stare at someone. She felt embarrassed. "Um…Hi. Sorry to bother you. I thought no one was here yet so I came. Was I bothering you?"

"No. Not really. I was only doing some Student Body President duties," he answered.

'Student President Duties?' Kris thought to herself. She also remembered that she thought he almost looked like a prince. Then, it hit her…

"You're Prince Yuki! The fan girls are always talking about you!" Kris yelled, proud of herself of the fact that she remembered.

Yuki was taken aback by Kris' sudden outbreak. "Uh… yeah…"

Kris realized that she made him very uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I offend you? I am really sorry!" Kris started to panic. 'Oh my god. I just called him by his name with no permission!'

Yuki started to smile at Kris' panicked expression. "No it's okay. You can just call me Yuki if you want."

"Okay," Kris answered. She was still embarrassed to look at Yuki.

"So what brings you here Miss Garson?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I came early to school so I decided that I should explore the school since I'm only a new student here."

"Would you like me to give you a tour? It is pretty easy to get lost here in Kaibara High." Yuki offered.

"No it's okay. I know you're busy so…"

"It's alright. I'm finished anyways," Yuki smiled at Kris.

Kris agreed to the offer. She thought that it was really nice of Yuki to accompany a new girl. She almost thought that he was planning something for her. But Yuki would not do anything like that, would he? 'For some reason he reminds me of Akito,' she thought secretly.

"Are you okay, Miss Garson," Yuki asked in curiosity.

"What? Oh. I'm okay. I was just thinking of some things." Kris smiled.

"I think we should stop here for now. The school is almost starting."

Yuki went back to the garden while Kris went to her locker to retrieve her belongings. It was already 7:31 a.m (the school starts at 7:30).

"Oh man! I came really early to school today, and I ended up being late? How weird is that?" Kris yelled while she hurriedly took her books and papers. The locker room was basically empty except for Kris.

"I think I got everything." Kris shut her locker closed and turned around to go to homeroom. But then, she accidentally bumped into a guy. Kris landed on top of the guy and ended up hugging him.

"Oh no. I am so sorry!" Kris and the boy got up immediately.

When Kris got up, she noticed that the boy has orange hair. She thought it was a weird color to have. But she was in so much hurry that she did not have any time to think about it.

The boy just stood in front of Kris as if he was a statue. He never said a word. It was as if he did not even notice Kris.

Kris ran past him and yelled, "I'm really sorry! I got to go, bye!"

The boy still stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "What the hell…? She hugged me, so…Why didn't I transform?"

-------TO BE CONTINUED---------


	4. Understanding More

Kris woke up, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. She dreamt something, but she cannot remember clearly what it was. The dream was all a blur. She only remembered part of it. There were two children, fighting. One had a sword while the other had an arrow. They were hurting each other. She remembered that both of them were crying. Crying about what? She did not know.

She let the dream aside and got ready for school. She put on her blue long sleeved blouse and short skirt. Then, she looked at her reflection on the mirror. A girl with solid black eyes and golden brown hair stared back at her. For some reason, Kris thought there was something different about her eyes and hair. They are the same color as before, but there was something wrong.

"Must be my imagination," she said to herself.

Kris went downstairs and found her younger sister, Hannah, already eating breakfast, but Haru was not there.

"Is Haru-nii still at work?" she asked Hannah. (-nii is a suffix used for older brothers in Japan)

"He went to work early today," Hannah answered.

Ever since Haru became the new President of the Garson Corporation, he rarely came home. He was always busy working.

"I'll go to school now," Kris told Hannah.

"You're not going to eat breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry." She then got out the door and entered the limo. (Me: It must be nice being rich. TT)

Kris still thought about the boy who yelled at her yesterday. He was extremely angry at something, but she did not know why. For some reason, he looked like she has seen him before. There was something about him that bothers Kris when she accidentally crashed and hugged him; something that has to do with the Curse of the Zodiacs.

The warning bell rang. Kris was still in the locker pod getting her things. She hurriedly took her books and went to homeroom. At homeroom she noticed that everybody was staring at her.

'This sure is uncomfortable,' she thought.

Arisa stood up and went to Kris. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, it's your hair and eye color, they look different."

"What?"

She ran to the door and in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and gasped at what she saw. Her hair, which was golden brown, turned into red gold. Her eyes were now colored yellow with brown highlight, similar to the Tiger Eye gem. She did not know what was wrong with her.

"What is happening to me?"

Kris ended up going back home because of the unexplained changes in her physical features. She looked in the library and looked for the book 'Garson Family Generations' and looked for something that could explain what was happening to her. She found the word 'Zodiac Family' in one of the paragraphs. She read it, but it does not seem it can explain anything. It was an hour later that she finally found what she was looking for. It was some kind of written notes written by the previous relatives who had the power similar to Kris'. She read the one written by a person named 'Cerisen Garson.' It says:

--"A change in Features is normal for the ones who were blessed by the power…."

'Blessed? It's more like 'cursed and burdened' if you ask me,' she thought.

--"…and the change depends on the kind of will of the individual. These changes start on the sixteenth or seventeenth birthday and occur every four months of the year. It only lasts one day. For me, my hair and eye color changed from black and green to blonde and red…"

Kris wondered, "My hair and eyes are different than hers. I wonder what the color means."

--"Blonde and red represents Courage, Love, and Nobility. Other colors are:

Yellow: Optimism and a Challenger

Blue: Leadership and Courage

Green: Peace and Serenity

She read on and found nothing that matches the color she possessed.

"Why isn't it here?"

She closed the book and brought it to her room. She thought it might be helpful to her so that she can learn more about her duty to protect the Zodiacs. To be truthful, she does not exactly know what this 'power' is. She only knows that she has some kind of task to perform. One of them is to marry one of the chosen Zodiacs.

"I won't ever understand this thing…" she sighed and went to the kitchen to get some snack.

"Sigh…"

Kris cannot stop thinking about the orange haired boy, and the fact that she has the same feeling of aura she felt around Yuki. She thought maybe this is the side effect of her 'condition.'

"Now that I think about it, was there a boy in my class that has orange hair?"

(Note: Kris has a way of forgetting things too easily and sometimes she does not know what is going on around her. She doesn't pay attention too well. Yet, somehow she still gets excellent grades at school.)

The doorbell suddenly rang and Kris told the maid that she will get it instead. When she opened the door, she saw Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima. She let them in and welcomed them in her mansion.

"Nice digs! It must be nice being rich," Arisa said while scanning the place.

"It's not that great. Sometimes it feels so lonely in here." Kris smiled.

Tohru then spoke, "Are you feeling better now, Kri-chan?"

"Well, I was never sick actually. I was only feeling tired that's all." Kris was relieved they are not asking about the new hairdo she has. Maybe they know that she has now way of explaining it.

"Well we only brought you the homework for today and to see how you were doing," said Hanajima.

"Thanks for checking up on me." Kris was so happy she has caring friends like them.

"Hana here actually proposed to come here. Right, Hana?" Arisa said.

Kris knew that Hanajima has this power of sensing electric waves on people. 'Maybe she knows about my own power.'

"She was just worried about you too, just like Uo-chan and me!" Tohru said smiling at Kris.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get something to eat." Kris headed to the kitchen.

"Let me help you with that." Tohru offered.

"So what is the real reason you wanted us to come here?" Arisa asked Hanjima.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check the place out. I know that Kris' family was rich, and I wanted to taste rich people food. I hope she invites us to dinner." Hanajima answered simply.

"Whatever you say…"

Kris and Tohru returned with some snacks and they all ate it happily while talking,

"Hey, Kris. Who do you live with?" Arisa asked.

"I live with my older brother and younger sister."

Hanajima then asked another question. "Where are your parents?"

"They are gone, along with the rest of my family." Kris said, still with a smile on her face that reminded Hanjima and Arisa of Tohru.

Tohru suddenly stopped and looked at Kris. Her face is etched with concern. Kris noticed her and the other two.

"Don't worry about me. I'm happy here with my siblings. Also, I have friends like you guys. I am really grateful."

"Well, at least you have a nice house."

"Yes. This house has interesting electric waves floating around." Hanjima said.

Kris is hoping that Hanajima won't get any ideas about the secret of her family. If she finds out, she has to erase her memories. She doesn't want to do that to her own friend. (Kris also has the ability to erase memories. She inherited and learned it from her grandfather.)

After long hours of talking, Tohru, Hanajima, and Arisa finally said goodbye to Kris and left the house. Tohru went ahead because she has to go to work.

"It's a wonder Kris can still smile and be cheerful like that even after her family is all gone," Arisa said to Hanajima.

"She's strong. She almost has the similar personality of Tohru-kun."

"Yeah. You're right. I guess this year is going to be interesting for all of us." Arisa grinned.

"Yes, it will be."

-------TO BE CONTINUED--------


	5. Meeting the Chicken Dude

(Note: From now on, there will be things in some of the paragraphs called 'POV' that stands for Point of View. This will show better understanding of what each character is thinking.)

The weekend is near and Kris can't even enjoy this day. She hated going to school even though she was one of the smartest students there, despite that she is one of the new students. She was doing her homework in the study room when Hannah came in.

"Sis, there is someone here for you."

"Who is it?" Kris asked.

"It is Akito Sohma."

Kris was surprised about this. Akito never come to her house. She always went to the Sohma Main Estate to talk to Akito about the members of the Zodiacs. Something must be up.

Akito was escorted by the servants to the study room. As usual, he is dressed in black turtle neck and black pants. Kris thought he looked a lot better because he always seemed so pale when she sees him.

"This is really unexpected Akito. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I thought this was a beautiful day to pay you a visit," he said as he sat down. Akito was acting unusual. He almost seemed normal to Kris. 'What is he scheming now?' she thought.

Akito was looking at the table where Kris was working on her homework. He stood up and walked toward it. He examined the papers that lay on top of the table. One of them was a notice for a Parent-Teacher Conference. "You go to Kaibara High?"

"Yes, is there something wring about that?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that it is too bad that your parents couldn't come." Akito said while looking at Kris' reaction as Akito mentioned her parents. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Anyways, you were probably wondering why I am here." He smiled to Kris. "There is someone I am dying for you to meet."

"Who is it?" she asked. Although she asked this, she has a weird feeling that she already knew who it is.

"Well, it's your darling fiancé."

'I knew it,' she thought. "When will I finally meet him?"

"You can meet him right now if you wish."

"Isn't this going a bit too fast?" she asked.

Akito ignored Kris' question. "Bring Kureno in," he asked one of the servants. A man no older than twenty six came in the room. He looked very handsome with his red brown hair and eyes (Note: Just to tell you, I am not sure about the color of Kureno's hair or eyes).

"Kureno, meet your fiancé, Kris Garson. Kris, this is Kureno Sohma. He is also the Rooster of the Zodiac."

Kris stood there unable to speak. She can't believe that she is now looking at her future husband. The person she will never love. Akito decided to go leave the room so that the two of them could talk. Kris wished that he never did that because she has no idea what to talk about anyways. Kureno just sat there, still silent. Kris was the first one to talk.

"So you're the Rooster, huh?"

"Yes." He said turning his attention to Kris. His face looked tired and sad. Kris wondered if the time he spends with Akito is causing him to look like this. (Author: 'Who wouldn't?')

"I never met any of the Zodiac members." 'This could be my chance of getting to know them a bit,' she thought. "Would you mind telling me their names and describe them to me?"

Kureno looked like he was going to hesitate, but he told her anyways. First, he told her about Shigure, the dog. "He is a novelist, and he lives outside the Sohma estate."

"Are there any other members of the Zodiacs who live outside the Sohma House?"

"Yes, there are. There is Ayame, the snake, Ritsu, the monkey, and Yuki, the rat. Yuki lives with Shigure, along with Kyo, the cat."

'Yuki?' Kris thought. She remembered of the boy at school named Yuki who showed her the school grounds; he is also on the same class as her. She doesn't remember what his actual last name was (Note: Remember, she has trouble paying attention). She then asked another question.

"Why is the cat allowed to live 'outside'? Did Akito allow it?" Kris knew that the cat was always isolated and deprived of privileges. She has always felt bad about the cat, and she has always hoped, if possible, to let it join the Zodiacs. If there was an actual year of the cat, Kris wished she would be the one born on that year.

Kureno continued. "Akito did allow it. Kyo is living with Yuki and Shigure. Do you know about Tohru Honda?"

"Yes. I know about her." She couldn't say to him that she had met her and that she is friends with her. She wants it to be kept secret.

"She is also living with Shigure and the others."

"What?" 'Did Akito finally become so kind that he allowed everything to be like this?'

Kureno smile at Kris' reaction. "She is living with them because she knew about the Zodiac. But…" Kureno stopped.

Kris waited for him to talk, but he didn't speak.

"Is there some kind of plan behind this?" she asked.

"I am not sure actually. If there was, Akito would not speak about it."

"Oh, right." She was hoping to get a descent answer. She thought that maybe if she investigated a bit, she might find out something more about this. She is not even sure why Akito would not tell her about all of what was happening. He would only tell her that they are doing good and some other things. Kris tried hard not to think about it and decided to ask other questions.

"Did you…agree to be married to me?"

Kureno did not answer, he simply nodded.

"Why? You never even met me until now."

"…Because Akito's word is _law_. I cannot go against his decision. To him, I am inferior to the other Zodiacs."

'That is so like him,' Kris thought.

There was a knock on the door and one of the servants went in saying that Akito is ready to leave. Kureno got up, kissed Kris on the cheek and said goodbye to her.

"I'll see you later."

She thought if Akito would even allow it. 'He is so self-centered. But to be honest, I think he's still a good guy. Ugh! Maybe I am going crazy if I think that. The whole world will be in chaos if that was true.'

Akito and Kureno left when Hannah came in the room. She looked at Kris with a concerned look. "What did he want, sis?"

"He just introduced me to my future husband."

Hannah suddenly became interested. "Oh! Was that the guy with the red brown hair? He looked a lot older than you though."

"Yeah, he's twenty six, I think."

"Twenty six!"

"I have no choice. I have to marry him," she told Hannah.

Hannah felt like she wasn't helping her sister at all, so she changed the subject. "Is Haru-nii coming to the Parent-Teacher Conference?"

"He said he would."

"What are you going to discuss about anyways."

"I think it's about our future. The things we want to do after we graduate high school."

"Oh, figures. Teachers just want to invade our lives like they always do," Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"They just want to help us. Besides, it might be of a good help."

"Whatever you say," Hannah said as she left the room.

Kris decided to continue working on her homework, but she has a hard time concentrating because of thinking too much about what Kureno had told him.

"Maybe I'll try to figure things out myself, starting with Yuki and Tohru. If they are living with the Cat, Kyo--I think that was his name--then they might be on the same school."

The longer she thought about this, the more frustrated she got. She tried hard not to think about it but ended up falling asleep. She began dreaming. The dream was black and white, and it was also very hard to see. There were two children, one boy and one girl. They were fighting again, literally fighting. The boy held a sword, while the girl had a bow and arrow. They were battling, but Kris realized they were both crying. It was as if they did not choose to fight. Kris then woke up, looking at her watch and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. "What is that dream and why do I keep having it?"

---------TO BE CONTINUED---------------------


	6. Yuki's Visit

The Parent-Teacher Conference has finally come, and the girls are the ones to go first.

"So, is your brother coming, Kris?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, he's coming tomorrow afternoon."

In a short distance, Kris sees the teacher, Ms. Shiraki (everyone calls her Mayu-sensei), talking with Yuki. She remembered that she still has to find out what his last name is and who he really is. "Tohru-kun, that's Yuki right?" pointed Kris.

"Yes," Tohru said while looking at the direction where Kris was pointing.

"What is his last name?"

"Well, everybody knows it. His name is Yuki Sohma. Why do you ask?"

'That proves it! He is the member of the Sohma family!' Kris thought. "It's nothing, I was just asking."

YUKI'S POV----

"Eh…? Did my mother really say that?"

Ms. Shiraki nodded. "Yeah. I got a phone call yesterday. She said it doesn't fit her schedule and asked if I could postpone it. She didn't tell you about it?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. Not a word. I'm sorry for my mother's selfishness."

"…." The teacher looked at Yuki with concern. "sigh…Don't sweat it. I don't mind doing it on that day. See you then." She patted his shoulder.

"Okay…I'll see you then."

END OF POV-----

Tohru and Kris were walking up to him when the teacher left.

"Yuki-kun…? Is something the matter?"

"Hm? It is nothing. Apparently my mother went and changed the date of my conference. Jeez…"

Kris knows that the parents of the children born in the Zodiac tend to go overprotective of their children, or reject them completely. She wondered if Yuki's parents rejected him.

"Hello Ms. Garson. Are you getting used to the school yet?" Yuki asked Kris.

"Oh, I know my way around already. I never got to thank you for showing me the school grounds. So, thank you." Kris bowed.

"You don't need to thank me. I was just trying to help. It's my duty as the President of the Student Body to help anyone in need at school."

Kris noticed that Tohru was so quiet. As if she was thinking very deeply.

"But… it is very good that your mother is coming, Yuki-kun," she said.

Yuki did not seem very happy that his mother is coming. He might not be expecting them to come. It is rather surprising since they are not very close.

"I guess it is…They are doing the girls first right? The Conference, I mean. Have you decided on your future goals yet?" Yuki asked both of them.

Tohru answered yes, but Kris was still quiet. "Kri-chan, have you decided yet?" Tohru asked smiling.

Somehow, Kris found herself smiling with Tohru. She is like a 'mood freshener,' smiling with her goofy smile and acting her naïve self.

"Yuki-kun, you're going on to college right?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess I would like to…"

TOHRU'S POV (Point of view) -------

gasp Tohru then heated a familiar voice calling to her.

_Akito: 'Don't get conceited. In the end, they will always come back tome. Always…remaining the same. So stay out of it.'_

END OF TOHRU'S POV--------

"Yuki-kun…The Parent-Teacher Conferences are for you to think your own path…your own future. So…so…Yuki-kun, please, do your best," Tohru said to Yuki.

"I will," he said smiling. Kris noticed that his smile and attitude seems different when it comes to Tohru. It was kind of cute seeing them like that. She wondered if they'll end up together.

"I…I'll do my best not to stay out of it!" Tohru suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Yuki and Kris wondered and stared at Tohru.

---THE NEXT DAY. KRIS' CONFERENCE----

The girls were practically squealing at the sight of Kris' brother. Who would blame them? He is smoking hot! (Author: 'Sorry, I think I got carried away there.')

"Did you see her brother?" said one of the girls.

"I know! He's so handsome. I guess the Garson family is full of beautiful people. Kris is beautiful and her brother is so squeal," said the other girl.

Kris was getting annoyed by this. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Oh come on, Kris! They are just admiring my looks. Ha ha," said Haru. (Note: Again, this is not Haru Sohma!)

"I wonder if they need an eye check-up," she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Then I won't have to repeat myself," Kris said smiling. "You sure do like attention. Sometimes I doubt you are even my brother…Oh, Haru-nii, do you mind if I introduce you to my friends later?"

"I don't mind, of course. I am looking forward to it," he said with a look that makes Kris uneasy. 'Uh-oh. What is he thinking now?'

They came to Ms. Shiraki's office and found her already there waiting. Other teacher will look frightening to Kris, but she was an exception. There was something about her that feels like she can understand children. She was fun, but sometimes hard to understand. She makes Kris' class fun and all the students get along so well.

"Hello. I am Haru Garson, Kris' brother."

Kris nudged Haru's side and whispered, "Behave yourself."

"I will," he said sounding like a ten year old.

The teacher looked at the two of them and thought they seemed to get along. "And I am Mayu Shiraki. It's nice to meet you. Have a seat please." She pointed to the two chairs in front of them.

"Let's begin shall we."

"Kris, I hear that you are engaged to be married, am I right?" Mayu asked. Kris nodded and smiled. Kris was gets very uneasy when somebody talks about her own engagement.

"When exactly is the wedding?" Mayu-sensei asked.

Kris did not actually know when the wedding is going to be. Akito did not mention anything about it yet. Akito has a habit of 'torturing' people like this. That is one of the reasons most people fear him. They cannot go against him. Kris can, but she is very careful not to anger him in fear she might endanger the Zodiac members

"We are still not sure," Haru answered. Kris was relieved her brother spoke instead of her. "The wedding might be after she graduate college, but the decision is up to the head of the groom's family."

"I see. Well, what exactly are you planning to do after you graduate high school, Kris?" Mayu asked.

Kris was silent.

"I looked at your grades in your other classes and they are the highest I have seen so far. You can practically get any job or career you want."

She was not sure what she wanted to do. Every since she was a child, she dreamed of someday being a landscape designer. She practically loved gardening, designing, or drawing. "Well, I want to be a landscape designer or an artist of some sort."

"She has amazing talent in art, Ms. Shiraki," Haru said. "I think being a landscape designer or even an artist will be fit for her."

"There are some colleges and university that you can go in order to study these particular fields. Are there any other career or jobs you would like?"

Kris shook her head.

"I guess were done then," Mayu-sensei said.

Haru and Kris went out of the room. Haru started talking to Kris, which annoyed her.

"That was fast. Kris, you were being so quiet back there. What's wrong?" Haru asked Kris.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of some things that I wanted to do…_if_ I can do anything." She wondered if Akito would start bossing her around once she is married.

Haru just sighed and avoided saying anything. If he says something, it might come out wrong and end up annoying or hurting his sister's feelings. But it seems like he's struggling about it. 'Don't…say…anything…idiot...' He thought as he held back his words. His eyes and lips are almost bulging (imagine it in anime form!). Then suddenly, he heard his sister laughing.

"Pfft! You look like an idiot trying to hold back what you say! Ha ha ha!"

"How did you know I was holding back my words?"

"You said it out loud." Kris said and stopped laughing.

"But I didn't," he protested. 'Is this another one of her abilities?'

"Abilities?" Kris asked.

"I think you read my mind, Kris."

"What? I don't have that kind of power. Maybe it's just some kind of coincidence."

'I don't think so,' he thought.

"I told you to stop annoying me. I do not have that kind of power!" Kris spat.

"I was not saying anything!"

"Yes, you were! I heard you perfectly! You said: 'I don't think so.' Kris was now getting annoyed.

"You can see they are siblings alright," Arisa said.

Kris and Haru stopped arguing and turned to see Arisa, Hanajima, Tohru, and three other boys with them. She noticed that one boy was wearing a girl's uniform and the other had white hair and so many accessories on him that he almost looked like a member of a gang group. The last one is way behind the group that she cannot even see him.

"Since my own sister is so rude to introduce herself," he said with a hint of mock in his voice. "Let me do the honors. Hello, I am Ha---" Kris gave Haru a noogie.

"Would you please just once shut your frickin' mouth, Haru-nii?"

"Ow ow ow!" Haru yelled.

"Oh, your name is Haru Garson? What a coincidence!" Tohru beamed.

"Yeah, this guys name," Arisa pointed to the guy with white hair. "It is also Haru. Hatsuharu Sohma. And this is Momiji Sohma." She pointed to the boy whom Kris though was a cross dresser.

"…Sohma?" Kris asked and stopped giving her brother a noogie. 'So there are other members of the Sohma family here. I wonder if they are the Zodiacs. The one with the white hair looks like it.' She thought. Haru was now paying attention also.

"We're cousins," said Hatsuharu.

"**Hallo, Sehr Angenehm**!" Momiji said.

"**Hallo. Ich tut mirleid Kris Garson. Wie geht's**?" Kris asked.

"**Gut, und dir**?" Momiji responded back.

"**Nicht schlecht, danke**," Kris said.

Everyone stared at them in amazement except Haru and Hatsuharu (is that confusing?)

"Uh…"

"You speak German?" Hanajima asked still showing no emotion on her face. Kris already got used to her and her so called 'electric waves.'

"We had a few lessons when we were kids. Our parents wanted us to learn it. And how did Momiji learn German? Do they have German foreign language here?" said Haru.

"There is, but he learned it from his parents. He's half-German," said Tohru.

"Yo, orangey! Quit sulking there and introduce yourself. Don't be so rude!" Arisa yelled at the boy behind them.

"Well you are the one being rude!" the boy argued back. He appeared from behind, unblocking himself between the group.

Kris looked at him in shock. It was the same orange haired boy who she bumped into last week. "Oh, it's you!"

-------TO BE CONTINUED--------


	7. ParentTeacher Conference: Oh Brother!

The Parent-Teacher Conference has finally come, and the girls are the ones to go first.

"So, is your brother coming, Kris?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, he's coming tomorrow afternoon."

In a short distance, Kris sees the teacher, Ms. Shiraki (everyone calls her Mayu-sensei), talking with Yuki. She remembered that she still has to find out what his last name is and who he really is. "Tohru-kun, that's Yuki right?" pointed Kris.

"Yes," Tohru said while looking at the direction where Kris was pointing.

"What is his last name?"

"Well, everybody knows it. His name is Yuki Sohma. Why do you ask?"

'That proves it! He is the member of the Sohma family!' Kris thought. "It's nothing, I was just asking."

YUKI'S POV----

"Eh…? Did my mother really say that?"

Ms. Shiraki nodded. "Yeah. I got a phone call yesterday. She said it doesn't fit her schedule and asked if I could postpone it. She didn't tell you about it?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. Not a word. I'm sorry for my mother's selfishness."

"…." The teacher looked at Yuki with concern. "sigh…Don't sweat it. I don't mind doing it on that day. See you then." She patted his shoulder.

"Okay…I'll see you then."

END OF POV-----

Tohru and Kris were walking up to him when the teacher left.

"Yuki-kun…? Is something the matter?"

"Hm? It is nothing. Apparently my mother went and changed the date of my conference. Jeez…"

Kris knows that the parents of the children born in the Zodiac tend to go overprotective of their children, or reject them completely. She wondered if Yuki's parents rejected him.

"Hello Ms. Garson. Are you getting used to the school yet?" Yuki asked Kris.

"Oh, I know my way around already. I never got to thank you for showing me the school grounds. So, thank you." Kris bowed.

"You don't need to thank me. I was just trying to help. It's my duty as the President of the Student Body to help anyone in need at school."

Kris noticed that Tohru was so quiet. As if she was thinking very deeply.

"But… it is very good that your mother is coming, Yuki-kun," she said.

Yuki did not seem very happy that his mother is coming. He might not be expecting them to come. It is rather surprising since they are not very close.

"I guess it is…They are doing the girls first right? The Conference, I mean. Have you decided on your future goals yet?" Yuki asked both of them.

Tohru answered yes, but Kris was still quiet. "Kri-chan, have you decided yet?" Tohru asked smiling.

Somehow, Kris found herself smiling with Tohru. She is like a 'mood freshener,' smiling with her goofy smile and acting her naïve self.

"Yuki-kun, you're going on to college right?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess I would like to…"

TOHRU'S POV (Point of view) -------

gasp Tohru then heated a familiar voice calling to her.

_Akito: 'Don't get conceited. In the end, they will always come back tome. Always…remaining the same. So stay out of it.'_

END OF TOHRU'S POV--------

"Yuki-kun…The Parent-Teacher Conferences are for you to think your own path…your own future. So…so…Yuki-kun, please, do your best," Tohru said to Yuki.

"I will," he said smiling. Kris noticed that his smile and attitude seems different when it comes to Tohru. It was kind of cute seeing them like that. She wondered if they'll end up together.

"I…I'll do my best not to stay out of it!" Tohru suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Yuki and Kris wondered and stared at Tohru.

---THE NEXT DAY. KRIS' CONFERENCE----

The girls were practically squealing at the sight of Kris' brother. Who would blame them? He is smoking hot! (Author: 'Sorry, I think I got carried away there.')

"Did you see her brother?" said one of the girls.

"I know! He's so handsome. I guess the Garson family is full of beautiful people. Kris is beautiful and her brother is so squeal," said the other girl.

Kris was getting annoyed by this. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Oh come on, Kris! They are just admiring my looks. Ha ha," said Haru. (Note: Again, this is not Haru Sohma!)

"I wonder if they need an eye check-up," she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Then I won't have to repeat myself," Kris said smiling. "You sure do like attention. Sometimes I doubt you are even my brother…Oh, Haru-nii, do you mind if I introduce you to my friends later?"

"I don't mind, of course. I am looking forward to it," he said with a look that makes Kris uneasy. 'Uh-oh. What is he thinking now?'

They came to Ms. Shiraki's office and found her already there waiting. Other teacher will look frightening to Kris, but she was an exception. There was something about her that feels like she can understand children. She was fun, but sometimes hard to understand. She makes Kris' class fun and all the students get along so well.

"Hello. I am Haru Garson, Kris' brother."

Kris nudged Haru's side and whispered, "Behave yourself."

"I will," he said sounding like a ten year old.

The teacher looked at the two of them and thought they seemed to get along. "And I am Mayu Shiraki. It's nice to meet you. Have a seat please." She pointed to the two chairs in front of them.

"Let's begin shall we."

(Author: Instead of Ms. Shiraki, I'll call the teacher by her first name, Mayu)

"Kris, I hear that you are engaged to be married, am I right?" Mayu asked. Kris nodded and smiled. Kris was gets very uneasy when somebody talks about her own engagement.

"When exactly is the wedding?" Mayu asked.

Kris did not actually know when the wedding is going to be. Akito did not mention anything about it yet. Akito has a habit of 'torturing' people like this. That is one of the reasons most people fear him. They cannot go against him. Kris can, but she is very careful not to anger him in fear she might endanger the Zodiac members

"We are still not sure," Haru answered. Kris was relieved her brother spoke instead of her. "The wedding might be after she graduate college, but the decision is up to the head of the groom's family."

"I see. Well, what exactly are you planning to do after you graduate high school, Kris?" Mayu asked.

Kris was silent.

"I looked at your grades in your other classes and they are the highest I have seen so far. You can practically get any job or career you want."

She was not sure what she wanted to do. Every since she was a child, she dreamed of someday being a landscape designer. She practically loved gardening, designing, or drawing. "Well, I want to be a landscape designer or an artist of some sort."

"She has amazing talent in art, Ms. Shiraki," Haru said. "I think being a landscape designer or even an artist will be fit for her."

"There are some colleges and university that you can go in order to study these particular fields. Are there any other career or jobs you would like?"

Kris shook her head.

"I guess were done then," Mayu said.

Haru and Kris went out of the room. Haru started talking to Kris, which annoyed her.

"That was fast. Kris, you were being so quiet back there. What's wrong?" Haru asked Kris.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of some things that I wanted to do…_if_ I can do anything." She wondered if Akito would start bossing her around once she is married.

Haru just sighed and avoided saying anything. If he says something, it might come out wrong and end up annoying or hurting his sister's feelings. But it seems like he's struggling about it. 'Don't…say…anything…idiot...' He thought as he held back his words. His eyes and lips are almost bulging (imagine it in anime form!). Then suddenly, he heard his sister laughing.

"Pfft! You look like an idiot trying to hold back what you say! Ha ha ha!"

"How did you know I was holding back my words?"

"You said it out loud." Kris said and stopped laughing.

"But I didn't," he protested. 'Is this another one of her abilities?'

"Abilities?" Kris asked.

"I think you read my mind, Kris."

"What? I don't have that kind of power. Maybe it's just some kind of coincidence."

'I don't think so,' he thought.

"I told you to stop annoying me. I do not have that kind of power!" Kris spat.

"I was not saying anything!"

"Yes, you were! I heard you perfectly! You said: 'I don't think so.' Kris was now getting annoyed.

"You can see they are siblings alright," Arisa said.

Kris and Haru stopped arguing and turned to see Arisa, Hanajima, Tohru, and three other boys with them. She noticed that one boy was wearing a girl's uniform and the other had white hair and so many accessories on him that he almost looked like a member of a gang group. The last one is way behind the group that she cannot even see him.

"Since my own sister is so rude to introduce herself," he said with a hint of mock in his voice. "Let me do the honors. Hello, I am Ha---" Kris gave Haru a noogie.

"Would you please just once shut your frickin' mouth, Haru-nii?"

"Ow ow ow!" Haru yelled.

"Oh, your name is Haru Garson? What a coincidence!" Tohru beamed.

"Yeah, this guys name," Arisa pointed to the guy with white hair. "It is also Haru. Haru Sohma. And this is Momiji Sohma." She pointed to the boy whom Kris though was a cross dresser.

"…Sohma?" Kris asked and stopped giving her brother a noogie. 'So there are other members of the Sohma family here. I wonder if they are the Zodiacs. The one with the white hair looks like it.' She thought. Haru was now paying attention also.

"We're cousins," said Haru (the one with the white hair. On second thought, instead of saying who Haru is which. I'll call Kris' bother, Haru G. and the other Haru S.)

"**Hallo, Sehr Angenehm**!" Momiji said.

"**Hallo. Ich tut mirleid Kris Garson. Wie geht's**?" Kris asked.

"**Gut, und dir**?" Momiji responded back.

"**Nicht schlecht, danke**," Kris said.

Everyone stared at them in amazement except Haru G.

"Uh…"

"You speak German?" Hanajima asked still showing no emotion on her face. Kris already got used to her and her so called 'electric waves.'

"We had a few lessons when we were kids. Our parents wanted us to learn it. And how did Momiji learn German? Do they have German foreign language here?" said Haru G.

"There is, but he learned it from his parents. He's half-German," said Tohru.

"Yo, orangey! Quit sulking there and introduce yourself. Don't be so rude!" Arisa yelled at the boy behind them.

"Well you are the one being rude!" the boy argued back. He appeared from behind, unblocking himself between the group.

Kris looked at him in shock. It was the same orange haired boy who she bumped into last week. "Oh, it's you!"

-------TO BE CONTINUED--------

(Sigh: This chapter is one of the hardest I have done so far. I had no idea how I should do each even. sigh By the way, there is something I wanted to talk about. It is the chapter, 'The Chicken Dude.' You are probably wondering why I named it like that. It is because it is the first thing that came into my mind. Also, it is inspired by my best friend, **_Hannah_**. It was so hilarious when she was trying to find out who Kris was engaged to herself. She kept guessing and said, "Is it the chicken dude?" I said sarcastically, "No…what? Chicken dude, don't you mean Kureno?" It was so hilarious! Of course, she was the first one to find out who Kris was engaged to. That is my weakness; I can't hide anything from my friends, unless it is a well kept secret obviously. Thanks Hannah! Not only Kris' little sister named after you, but you also an inspiration to me! Thanks again! Also, I would like to thank **_Phuong_** for reading my stories (if she is). ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: KRIS' EXPLANATION. Would the Sohma members find out who she really is? And what about Kyo? This is a tight spot for her. See ya on the next chapter!


	8. Meeting With the Rest of the Gang

Kris looked at the boy in shock as he unhides himself from the group. She realized who it was and shouted, "Oh, it's you!" The boy just stared at her as if she did not even exist. But, she was actually thinking, 'Not another clueless girl.'

She then realized that everyone's eyes were on her. She blushed beet red. "Um…"

(Remember: Kris still doesn't know Kyo. I told you that she has troubles making out what is happening around her. She doesn't pay attention that good, which is ironic because she gets amazing grades at school. Her personality is hard to figure out.)

"Yeah, Kris, he's in our class remember?" Arisa said.

Kris felt too embarrassed that she tried her hardest to cover it, "Well…um…I have a hard time remembering names…so…Who is he again?"

"Geez, you act like Tohru sometimes that it's creepy," Arisa said pulling her hair out of her face. "Am I the one to always introduce you to everybody? His name is 'naïve, hot-headed' Kyo Sohma who always-like-to-fight-Yuki-and-beat-him-but-couldn't."

"Hey! You make it sound like I am a bad person, Yankee!" Kyo yelled.

'…Sohma? Why is it that there are a lot of Sohma's here? What…a wonderful coincidence,' Kris thought. 'I wonder if he's…well, judging by his hair color, he might be…"

"I think I better get going, Kris," Haru G. said. "It was very nice meeting you all. I have some business to attend to and I must be going."

Kris nodded. 'Good, leave before you embarrass yourself in front of people,' Kris thought secretly.

Haru waved goodbye as he left the school. "Bye, Kris! And trust me about that ability! But don't use it on me or I'll never get to make fun of you!"

Kris imagines herself shooting her brother with an arrow and hits him in the head with full impact (anime vision). "Oh, brother…"

"He acts like he's younger than you. It's a wonder he's already in his twenties," Haru S. said to Kris.

"It's just his personality, a childish personality," Hanajima said with her lightless eyes. "And what was her talking about your…'ability'?"

Kris was sure in trouble now. Hanajima has great talent in finding out things like this. Sometimes Kris wonders if she knows everything about her. "It's nothing. It's just his way of annoying me."

"Kri-chan, we were just wondering. Since we get out early because of the Conferences, why don't you join us for a fun in the city?" Tohru asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kris said with a smile.

"Yay, Kris is coming! Kris is coming!" Momiji hopped in joy.

"Looks like Momiji already likes you," Haru said.

"That's good." Kris looked at Kyo. As he saw her look his way, he turned his head. Kris wondered if he was still mad at her for accidentally bumping and hugging him the other day. 'Maybe he is just confused that he did not transform when I hugged him.'

Kris has this benefit of hugging the members of the Zodiac in the opposite sex and still not make them transform. No one knows why they won't transform. Some say it is because of the _True Legend of the Zodiac. _That story was told by her father to Kris. The story of how the Zodiac Curse started. -(Be ready to read about that in other chapters!)-

The school day was finally over and they went to the city (after they went home and changed of course). Yuki also came along with them. Kris was walking along with Tohru while Momiji trotted beside her. She thought that Momiji was very cute and it looked like she was walking a younger brother. The Boys were way behind Arisa and Hanajima. Kyo was still very quiet and he has not said a word since Kris' brother left. 'Is there something wrong with him?' Kris thought. She wanted to talk to him and apologize about crashing into him before. But she cannot get a chance because everybody kept interrupting her when she goes to where Kyo was.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kris asked.

Haru answered. "There is this really exciting place that I wanted to check out. It will blow your mind away."

"…Really?" Kris and Tohru asked in unison.

"If Haru is the one leading the way, then it might be bad news for us," Yuki said.

"…bad news? What do you mean by that?" Kris asked. They were now in the part of the city that seemed unfit for teenagers like them. Streets were dirty and the walls were all covered in graffiti. Homeless people are seen sleeping in the alleyway. Kris soon realized that they were in the red light district!

"Here it is," Haru told everyone with a calm-collected voice.

They stopped in front of a small building. Everyone's mouth hanged open as they saw the sign hanging in front of the window: "The Club That Will Make Your Desires Purrr-fect." A picture of a girl was next to the text with clothes too small that she almost seemed naked. "Uh…." (TT) Arisa, Hanajima, and Momiji, however, were just staring at the building.

"Haru! You brought us to a strip club! Are you insane!" Kyo yelled. This was the first time Kris heard him talk in a short while. He acts like a kid. Kris thought that it was really cute.

"I knew this was going to end up bad," Yuki sighed.

Arisa and Hanajima, however, were not affected by this. "Hmmm…I have never been here. Compared to the ones I go to, this is the most interesting," Arisa said.

"Yes, very interesting," Hanajima responded.

Kyo was now annoyed and angry. "Are you all crazy? This is the damn red light district. We're not supposed to be here!"

"For once, I agree with you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Stop calling me that, damn rat!"

Haru ignored Kyo and started to go towards to the door with not a care in the world. "Let's go in…"

Yuki and Kyo both went to Haru and grabbed his shirt, pulling him away in the same time. "Let's put him in the dumpster, the idiot."

"Uh…" Kris and Tohru were both unable to speak.

"Kris, Tohru, do you want a candy? I have tootsie rolls!" Momiji asked with a happy face. He was just bored that he did not even paid attention to what was happening.

All of them ended up leaving with Kris leading the way. She stopped the argument and offered to take them somewhere. "My brother and sister always go there. It is really fun that you will love it."

They were now in a very huge building in what seemed a less crowded part of the city. They entered, and Kris told them to wait while she goes to the lady in the customer service center.

"Where are we?" Tohru asked.

"Looks like some kind of business building," Hanajima said as she scanned the place.

"Wait a minute; I think I know this place…" Arisa broke off when Kris called for them at the door beside the customer service desk. The ladies said to them, "Have fun!"

They were now in a very dark room and it seems that it was very big due to the echoes they make as they walked.

"We have to get suited up before we play," Kris told them.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked. It was very dark and everyone can barely see where they were going. Kris, however, seems to know every way around.

"We are in the Laser Tag Stadium," she answered.

"Are you serious?" Haru, Arisa, and Momiji asked in unison.

"Yes, I am serious. Now let's go before the games starts. We can have fun for as long as we want," Kris said with a tone of excitement in her voice.

They got suited up in their gears (it is like other laser tag gears except they are new and very easy to carry around). Everyone decided it will be girls versus boys since there are four boys and four girls. The boys were the blue team and the girls were the red team. The announcer in the speaker explained the rules and ways of the game.

"Kri-chan, won't that mean that we might bump into each other since it is too dark?" Tohru asked. She was worried that Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo might accidentally hug one of them and transform. Kris knew that this is the reason she was worried.

"Don't worry, the mask we have on can detect when someone in the opposite team is near us. Just avoid it by trying to hide in one of the hidden walls. The map of the area will appear in the lens of your mask when you press the red button on the side. It will tell you where the rooms are," she said.

"How technological…So how did you know this place was here?" she asked.

"We sort of own it," Kris said scratching her head in embarrassment.

"…Eh!" Tohru was surprised.

"Wow, so we can ask you where we want to go huh? You have good taste of a hangout, Kris," Arisa said.

Hanajima was next to Arisa. She seemed to be ready. "Let's annihilate those boys. It will be _fun_," she said with her face still showing no hint of emotion. Tohru and Kris were not sure about this. But if this is going to be Hanajima's game plan, then they might win for sure.

MEANWHILE, THE BOYS WERE-------

"I didn't want to be in the same team as that damn Yuki!" Kyo complained.

"It is not like I wanted to be with you also, stupid cat," Yuki said coolly.

"This is going to be fun guys! I never played laser tag!" Momiji yelled in excitement.

"This time, Yuki, I am going to beat you. I will kick your ass that you will be embarrassed you lost to me," Kyo said with a look of determination on his face.

"You can't do that," said Yuki.

"Why not, you're not scared, are you?"

"We are on the **same team**, idiot. You can't beat anyone in the same team as you," he responded. Kyo was at lost in words. Momiji laughed. Kyo got angry and gave Momiji a fast hit on the head, "Damn happy rabbit!"

"Waah, Kyo is so mean!" Momiji cried.

"The game is about to start," said Haru as he got his laser gun ready.

"Good, it was taking too long," Kyo said with a very annoyed look.

The room started getting darker until there weren't any lights left except for the ones beside the walls to indicate where the passageway was. The buzzer rang and everyone got ready for the big game.

---------TO BE CONTINUED--------------


	9. The Laser Tag: Invisible Confusion

The game ended up tough for both teams because of the confusion in direction. Hanajima decided to stay put in the base to try to protect it. Arisa then decided to go on her own and go for the boys head on. "Those boys are going to be sorry they mess with us," she said with a maniacal face.

Kris went with Tohru since she has a hard time knowing where to go. "This way," she told Tohru. But when she turned around, she was not there anymore. "…Tohru?" She tried going back to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. She checked the map by pushing the button on the side of her mask, or helmet actually. She then saw that Tohru was on the other side of the stadium.

(The equipments on this game were state of the art and pretty new that it was really amazing playing there.)

"How did she get there?" she asked herself.

On the other side of the stadium, Tohru realized that Kris was not with her anymore. "Oh no, where am I?"

She then heard footsteps coming. The screen of her helmet indicates that it was an enemy from the other team, it was Momiji. "Tohru?" Momiji called.

"…Help. I'm kind of lost," Tohru started to panic.

"Don't worry, Tohru. I won't shoot you. Just follow the lights to your base and you'll be there," Momiji said.

Tohru went and followed the direction Momiji showed her. She was very scared that she practically shaking.

MEANWHILE, KRIS WAS---------

She checked her screen and saw that Momiji was on the same spot as Tohru. She figured that he already got her. She hurried to the direction where they were as fast as her legs can go. The rules said not to run, but she can't just leave Tohru all alone there. 'Besides, we won't win if I just stay here. Maybe I'll get to shoot one of the guys on the way,' she thought.

Then she realized that one of the boys from the blue team is near her. But he was still too far to let the screen figure out who it was. He is headed for her direction. She tried to hide in one of the secret passages, but something was wrong.

"What's happening…?" She looked around and saw nothing. It seems like it was darker than before. She cannot see the lights on the walls nor the images that her helmet is showing her. It was solid dark. She was now scared. She tried to shout, but couldn't. Something is holding back her voice, but she did not know what or why.

'Help! Please!' she shouted in her mind.

As she shouted, a golden light appeared in front of her. It is forming into some kind of chain that is tied to her wrist. It is the only thing she saw, nothing else. She felt like it was pulling her to the place on the other end of the chain. She was now running, but it was not a fast run. It was more like a power walk.

'What's happening?' she asked herself.

She then slowed down, but the chain still kept dragging her. She tried to stop but the energy inside her is dying. She felt like Jell-O and started getting dizzy.

The dragging stopped. She did not know where she was. 'Is it me or does it feel so warm in here all of a sudden?'

The chain tied to her wrist began moving and left her wrist. It was now swirling around her like a snake and began constricting Kris' body. It was not too tight though. The chain was only around her body like a gentle tree snake resting on a branch.

She felt like she was going to pass out, but it was a great feeling. 'Am I going to die?' Kris wondered. 'I can't die! I have so many things to do in my life! Besides, I never had my first kiss yet!'

The thought of this makes her want to faint. The heat is growing and is making her dehydrate. She dropped on her knees and began breathing heavily. 'Help…' It was not use, she can't speak.

The chain was still around her, and she realized that someone or something is moving it from the other side. Her vision was blurry, but she saw that a figure appeared in front of her. It was panting, as if it knew that Kris was in trouble and was there to rescue her.

Kris realized that the golden chain was also around its wrist. She tried to speak but no words came out. 'Why can't I talk?'

The figure in front of her was speaking. She did not understand what it was saying. It looks like it was speaking in another language, or maybe Kris was just so weak that she cannot hear it clearly.

The figure was moving towards her. As it reached its hands for her, Kris fainted and fell to the hard floor. Even as she was out cold, she can hear someone shouting for help. The last thing she felt was being carried off to somewhere she does not know.

------TO BE CONTINUED-------


	10. Waking Up and Explanation to Kyo

Kris found herself lying on a bed in a room that seems to be a hospital. She put her hand on her forehead as if expecting she had some kind of fever, but she was fine. She sighed and looked at the person sitting beside her. It was Tohru; she was sitting on a chair. Her eyes showed hints of tears as Kris stared at her.

"…Tohru…why are you crying?" Kris asked.

"You suddenly fainted while playing Laser Tag. So we brought you to the hospital. I am so glad you're okay," Tohru cried more. Kris then remembered what had happened. The events seemed like it happened just a few seconds ago.

"How long was I out?" she asked when she saw that Tohru was wearing different clothes than the other ones she was wearing before.

"You were out for at least a month," Tohru answered as she tried to hold back her tears.

Kris was about to shout 'A month?' but for some reason, she has no strength to do it. She merely lay there as the seconds went by. Tohru was still crying when someone opened the door. It was Yuki, Arisa, Hanajima, and to her surprise, Kyo.

"Kris! Oh goodness, you scared us to death sleeping like that!" Arisa exclaimed.

"It looks like she is better," Hanajima said smiling. That was the first time Kris ever saw her smile like that. Maybe they were actually worried about her so much. Kris became very happy at this thought.

"How are you feeling Ms. Garson?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. What is wrong with me?" she asked. Her voice seemed different. It was soft and rough.

"The doctors said that you were stressed and lacked of nutrition when they examined you. Your brother told them that you haven't been eating right lately," Tohru said. She already stopped crying but she still had redness in her eyes.

"Oh…" Lacked of nutrition? What? I am eating right, and I was not stressed. Why would my brother say that? Kris thought as she tried to sit up straight.

"I think you should lay down, Ms. Garson," Yuki advised to Kris.

"Don't worry, I am fine, look." She tried her hardest to get up and finally made it. "See?" She made a goofy smile that seems to remind Yuki and Kyo of Tohru. 'Now that is creepy,' they both thought in accord.

Kris stayed in the hospital for another week, getting constant visit from her brother and sister, and especially all of her friends. However, despite the good royal treatment, Kris was getting tired and bored staying in bed all the time. She felt more active walking around instead of lazily flipping the channels in her television. There was nothing interesting to watch anyways, and for some reason, she got in to the American music channel called 'Fuse.'

One night, while Kris was watching a music video of the popular American rock band called 'Green Day', she decided she should sneak around the hospital to get a little bit of exercise. "Not many nurses and doctors are around anyways. I wonder if they have some kind of garden here."

She got out of the bed and walked out the door. But when she opened the door, someone was there, and she bumped and fell right on top of that person. She realized she was on top of the same guy she crashed into before.

"…Kyo! I am so sorry…I…" Kris didn't know what to say and started blushing bright pink. 'Why do I keep meeting him like this?' she asked herself.

"You're not thinking of sneaking out are you?" Kyo asked.

"No, I'm not…I was just trying to look for the bathroom…" Kris thought that this explanation will not work at all. 'He won't buy it. The bathroom is just right there and how can I explain myself that I forgot where it is? He'll think I am a stupid person to forget a thing like that…Well, I do forget a lot of things, but a bathroom?'

Kyo stared at her as she started shaking her head, unaware of what Kris was thinking. He thought it was kind of cute that she was acting like this. 'What am I thinking? Her…cute? Well…she is pretty, but…Oh no, not again!' he screamed in his own thoughts.

Both of them realized that they were acting a bit stupid. Kris laughed. Kyo grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed. "You won't get better if you stand around like that," he said not looking at Kris.

"But this place is getting boring. Besides, I have school and I can't miss it! If I fail high school, I won't be able to graduate. And if I don't graduate, then….." Kris stopped and finished the words in her mind. 'Then I won't be able to enjoy the last happy days of school with my friends before I get married to some guy I don't even love!' She started to cry.

Kyo looked at her. He did not like crying and see someone like that miserable looking. "Uh…stop crying. You don't have to worry about school so much," he said.

Kris stopped crying and looked up to him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked almost like a beautiful porcelain doll. Kyo blushed.

"You have to think of yourself sometimes," he continued, "it is not healthy when you always try to stress yourself all the time." He wasn't looking at Kris but she noticed his bright pink blush and started to smile.

'He's trying to cheer me up. Then that means he's not mad at me,' she thought.

"So what are you doing here so late at night? Don't you have school tomorrow?" she asked.

Kyo did not answer. "Uh…" is the only thing her said. "I was here because…because Tohru was insisting of staying with you all night that it kind of bugged me. She was here all month visiting you and waiting for you to wake up. I know she was tired and she has to go to work, so I said I'll go instead. It wasn't really my choice."

"Oh…" For some reason, Kris was a bit disappointed about his reasoning. She kind of expected him to say he was worried about her too.

However, in Kyo's mind, he was thinking of something else, 'I don't even know why I came here. Tohru did say she was coming here but ended up staying home since she had work. Also, I did not offer to come here. I just…I just wanted to, for some damn reason.'

There was an awkward silence so Kris started talking about something else. She remembered the time when they first met. She accidentally hugged him. He might be totally confused about him not transforming, so Kris tried to apologize to him, careful not to mention anything about the Zodiacs.

"About the other day, when I crashed to you, I am really sorry about that. I was late for homeroom, and I was so much in a hurry that I did not even see anyone there," Kris said not looking at him in the face. She was so embarrassed to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. I shrugged it off my mind a long time ago," Kyo said.

"But, I was wondering why you were there in the first place. Were you late also?"

"No. That yankee, Arisa, saw you running to the locker pods and asked me to come get you before the teacher came to the classroom," Kyo said with his voice having a hint of displeasure.

"I can tell you didn't want to do it," Kris said smiling.

"They forced me to do it. Arisa does that to me all the time!"

"Why don't you just simply say 'no' to her?" she asked.

"…Because Tohru asked me," he said simply.

'Oh…I think he has a thing for Tohru.' Kris was still smiling, but somehow this thought made her uneasy. She did not know why, but thinking about it makes her angry but somehow happy for him.

She just stood silent and thought deep. She can't stop thinking; there was something inside her that wanted to blurt out a thought.

Kyo noticed that Kris was struggling about something. Her eyes were shut and her face was twisted. "Hey, are you okay," he asked with concern.

Kris couldn't hold much longer. She has to say it. She ended up shouting to Kyo…

"Kyo, when I hugged you…umm…Were you wondering why you did not transform?"

---------TO BE CONTINUED-------------


	11. The True Legend of the Zodiacs

She did not know why she suddenly shouted like that. She even mentioned the Zodiac, which she was trying her hardest to prevent herself from mentioning. She still closed her eyes, waiting for an answer from Kyo.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

This is it; the moment of truth. Kris looked up to Kyo and saw his confused expression. It was the same face he showed on the first day they crashed into each other. "Umm…well…" She did not know how to explain it. At first, she was planning to make it a secret when she started investigating the Sohma's who attend the Kaibara High School.

"Who are you really? How did you know about the Curse of the Zodiacs? Is Akito behind this? Is he planning something?" he asked with a very fast pace of words.

"Akito does not know that I know that you are the Zodiac members," Kris mumbled.

"Did you find out somewhere? Tell me!" Kyo was now shouting. Kris flinched as his tone of voice frightened her. He realized this and clamed down, embarrassed at what he had done. "Sorry…I guess I shouldn't have shouted at you," he said. There was silence.

"About five years ago, my grandmother told me that I was special. I thought she was only saying that I **_was_** because it is what every grandmother always says to their grandchildren. But she meant something else about it," Kris said as Kyo stared at her.

She continued. "She told me that I was connected to something powerful, cursed. I did not understand what she meant before, but I finally did once my father explained it to me. Have you ever heard of the True Legend of the Zodiac?" she asked Kyo. He shook his head.

"Well, it is about how the Curse started. It happened a very long time ago. No one knows what time for sure, though. But it was the time when people called Zodiacs as animal spirits, and they were used as a calendar, to tell the fortune, and along with many other things for humans."

Kris' tone remained soft and kind. She sounds like a person telling a fairy tale to a bunch of kids. Kyo was just sitting on a chair near her, listening to her attentively.

"There was a young woman, Meia, about twenty years old. Her family lived in a very rich and respected village. They were the Garson family, my family. There were other families there, but the one that is very close to the Garsons are the family called Sohma. They were very close together and most of the members between each family have intermarried for a long time."

"The problem started when there was some arguments on which man will marry Meia. She was very beautiful and very optimistic, and that is the reason why men flock all over her. The only bad thing about being married between the families is that the parents had to approve it, and if they don't, they will choose someone who will marry their child. Meia never liked this idea since she has feelings for a Sohma man, named Hibiki, whom she thinks her parents will not approve to. He was very kind, but he was often misunderstood for many reasons. He was often…isolated."

Kyo now had his full attention to Kris.

"The other men who also had feelings for Meia knew that both she and Hibiki are together. They began to device a plot to get rid of him. One tried to poison him, but did not work since Hibiki was too smart for him. The others tried to kill him in a more violent and clean way. Nothing seemed to work against Meia's lover."

"Like I mentioned before, the Zodiacs were used as fortune telling and for other things related to that, and it was very popular of course. The men who loved Meia prayed and ordered the Spirits of the Zodiacs to let her love them, only them and no one else. But nothing worked. Their prayers were not answered."

"Soon after, the parents of both the Sohma and Garson knew the relationship between the two. The two were not split apart because the adults knew it will be no use to them if they truly loved each other. They, of course, prayed to the spirits of the Zodiacs; ordered them to split them apart forever."

"This time, the spirits heard their prayers and God, the ones who lead the spirits was angered by them. The spirits told them they were selfish and only cared about their pride. They were so enraged that they decided to punish both families. The Sohma family, who was the cause of the problems, was penalized by giving them the hurtful curse of all."

Kyo had an idea of the punishment. He knew it was the same curse he has.

"The twelve animal spirits, or a part of the spirits, possessed the five men who were in love with Meia. The seven others went into random family members in the Sohma family. Those individuals were burdened of transforming when hugged by the opposite sex unless they are the members of the Zodiacs. I think you are familiar with this?"

Kyo simply nodded.

"The Garsons, however, were punished differently and were spared by the curse since they only did a little fault. One member, in this case, Meia, was placed the duty to protect and make sure the Zodiacs are okay. She was given 'powers' and abilities in order to do this. The reason she is chosen is because she was the main person who caused the men to go crazy about her and because she has a pure and perfect heart. The Garson family is basically the ones who control and placed as Gods to the Zodiacs in the Sohmas."

Kyo was now confused. "Wait a minute. I thought that the one head male member of the Sohma family is placed as the God?"

Kris smiled. "Well, he is. But only because he is **head**, not because he is the actual God. You can say he is the representative. The Garson family cannot watch the Sohma's twenty-four-seven of course. The Garson can do what they want freely since they are not actually 'cursed.' However, the head of the family in the Sohma can do what he pleases with the members of the juunishi (the Zodiacs), but the Garsons have to know what is their condition; if they are well or if one of them died."

Kris stopped and noticed that Kyo seemed to be thinking very deeply. She wondered if he wants to ask something to her.

"Are you wondering about the Cat in the Zodiac, Kyo?" she asked.

"Uh…well…yes," he said not looking at Kris' eyes.

"There is something strange about the Cat in the story I am telling that may sound strange to you. Do you want to hear it?"

Kyo looked as if he was about to hesitate, but he finally agreed.

Kris continued with the story. "Okay. About the cat…."

-------------TO BE CONTINUED--------------


	12. The Shocking Truth of the Cat

"Now, about the Cat in the story," Kris continued. Her face was smiling, but it was not like her other usual smile. It showed hints of despair and pity. Kyo thought this was not a good sign.

"After all the Sohma family has been placed by the spirits of the Zodiacs, the cat was the only one left in the animals. The cat was not actually part of the Zodiacs, but God strangely ordered him to possess one member of the family." Kris paused and her face was now looking very sad. It looks as if she was holding back tears.

"If you are uncomfortable telling this story to me, then you can stop. I don't really mind," Kyo said.

"Well, it's kind of too late isn't it? I already told you the beginning of the tale and I have to finish it, don't I?" Kris smiled.

"Fine…" Kyo squinted. He was not so sure about this whole thing that is happening. 'To be honest, I am not even sure if she is telling the truth or if she is a complete mental,' he thought.

"I am not crazy Kyo. I am telling the truth," Kris said and gave Kyo a hard look.

Kyo was taken aback, wondering how she knew his thoughts. He did not ask anything, and he simply sat there silently, looking so flustered.

Kris continued with the story. "No one understood why the cat was placed in the curse. They thought God have some kind of plan about this. But that was not the only strange part."

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

Kris sighed, looking as if she hesitated to say it. "Surprisingly, the cat was placed on Hibiki, Meia's lover…"

"What kind of stupid plan is that? He did not even do anything! He was the one who was trying to protect himself and Meia. How can he be placed of such burden!"

Kris just stared at Kyo. She did not try to calm him down because she knows the reason he is acting like this. He knows how it feels of being misunderstood without a reason. He is the cat after all; misunderstood for many centuries.

"No one knows why. He was just…cursed with the other members of the Sohma family. They thought he was placed as the cat because he is the member who is always disliked and hated. Because of this reasoning, Hibiki was hated more by his own relatives."

"But what happened with the girl?" Kyo asked.

"You mean Meia? She was not allowed by any adults to see Hibiki. They thought he might hurt her because of the true form of the cat," she answered.

Kyo was now looking very angry and a bit uneasy.

"Kyo, what is the true form of the cat? I don't really know what it is. Is it a figure of speech, or is it true?"

"What? You don't know about it?" Kyo asked in surprise. He thought it was kind of strange that she does not know about this.

Kris made a clueless and somewhat idiotic expression. "No, not really. My parents never said anything about it. I think it's a figure of speech though. …Hmmm…Maybe they only said that in the story to emphasize the hate of the Sohmas to Hibiki! That's it, right?" She made a look of excitement as if she was very proud of figuring the question out.

"…Uh…yeah…I guess." Kyo decided to keep the truth from her for a while. He doesn't want her to be disgusted by him with his hideous true form.

"I was right! Yay!" Kris yelled looking very excited. It made Kyo wonder, and at the same time, smile.

"Hey…I kind of realized something about your personality. It's weird because sometimes you act so tough and cool, but sometimes you also act like a complete doofus," he said.

"…Doofus? Hey…That's kind of mean, but…Now that you mention it…No one ever told me that before. Maybe you are right. I guess you can say I have a split personality!" She laughed.

"I still don't understand why Akito is allowed to control the Zodiacs when he is not the actual God. I mean, can't your family do something about it? Also, about the fact that you can hug me without transforming…I…don't really understand." Kyo scratched his head in confusion.

Kris pushed her body back to the bed groaning in irritation. "Oh man…Don't ask me because I don't even know or understand much of the Legend. If any of my family who knows about this were still alive, they will tell me."

He was about to ask what she meant by 'if any of her family were still alive.' He figured it might make her sad if he mentioned about it. "So who's the one in your family who has the 'power', or whatever it is called?"

"I thought you already know…It is me, of course!" Kris exclaimed.

"What? You? You're joking right?" he asked with his voice having a mix of sarcasm.

"What do you mean about that? Just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I can't be tough." Kris crossed her arms in distaste.

"I was kidding…" He made a wide grin that made Kris blush in embarrassment.

'Wow! He looks so cute when he smiles! Maybe he's getting used to me that he can smile like that!' Kris laughed at the thought.

"What was that laugh for?"

"Nothing," she said. Kris suddenly felt a bit weak and tired. She felt warm, the same feeling of warmth when she fainted. However, it was not very tiring and hurtful like before. It was different.

"I was…" Kris was now getting sleepy. Her eyes were starting to close. "It felt warm and cozy….when it carried me…" She was now talking gibberish that Kyo did not understand clearly what she was saying, but he just watched and listened to her. "…I heard a shout for help. Then, it just carried me…the shadow…who was it?" He thought she finally stopped talking, but she continued.

"And Kyo…? I was so glad I can finally meet you, the cat of the Zodiac…I…love cats…adorable, little cats…" She finally closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep. He wondered why she just said that out of the blue, but it made him happy for some reason.

Kyo sighed, got up, went over Kris' sleeping face and removed the hair that is covering her face. "Why did you tell me all of this…?" he asked even though he did not expect any answer from the 'sleeping beauty.'

He then realized what he was doing and quickly jerked his hand away. His face frowned and wrinkled in confusion and annoyance.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself quietly. "What is wrong with me? This feeling I have…It's…it's the same as with **_her_**..."

------------**TO BE CONTINUED**-------------------


	13. Only a Flashback

Kris finally got out of the hospital after staying for a month and two days. She was very happy that she could get out, but the thought of going back to school with so much missed lessons and homework made her so irritated.

"Well, at least I can get to see everyone again."

The last visit she had from Kyo was when she told him the story about the Legend of the Curse. She did not regret about telling him. She actually felt relieved about it.

_**FLASHBACK**----_

_Kris woke up and saw Kyo sleeping on the couch at the far end of the room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five thirty in the morning. _

_"That was a nice sleep. I feel like a million," she said as she got out of her bed to go to the bathroom. She washed her face and examined her clothes. _

_"I really need a shower."_

_She got out of the bathroom and saw Kyo was still sleeping.  
_

_"He sure is a heavy sleeper."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, I guess he's not a heavy sleeper. Sorry, did I wake you up?"_

_"Not really. I just had a strange dream."_

_"What is it?"_

_"…I don't remember." He looked at the clock. "It is still so early in the morning. You should rest and go back to bed, Kris."_

_She smiled, "That's the first time I heard you say my name, Kyo!"_

_Kyo blushed a little. "Whatever…just go back to bed."_

_"Did you stay here all night, Kyo?...But…Why?"_

_Kyo did not answer._

_Kris got annoyed by his rude behavior. "You know, you could at least say you were worried."_

_There was no answer. Kris then jumped on the couch, making Kyo fall on the floor in his face._

_"Hey, what the hell did you do that for?"_

_"I don't know. I just wanted to." She smiled._

_"Well…That really hurt." He scratched his forehead._

_Kris went up to him and looked at him. "That's nothing. You're not going to die from that." She made a little laugh._

_"So you're back to your normal self?" Kyo asked._

_"Huh?" She did not know what he was talking about._

_"…Nothing. You were acting so different lately."_

_"Have you been stalking me or something?" Kris asked with a voice of mock._

_"No! Why would I do that?"_

_"You seem to know a lot about me even though we only got to know each other for a little while."_

_"I just know, okay? It's not connected to something weird."_

_"Kyo…" Kris' tone was now sullen and low. "Please, for yours and my sake. Don't tell anyone about me knowing the Zodiacs. I don't want Akito knowing that I already met you all. He might do something to you guys that I may regret."_

_"I don't get it. Why didn't Akito let you know who we are, why not let you see us in person?" Kyo asked._

_"I am not so sure. He just won't. That's just his personality, I guess."_

_"Well, since you have most power on us than Akito, why don't you just order him to?"_

_"I can't. In the legend, God made my family more powerful, but not powerful enough to let us defy the head of the family. I didn't actually get why. I always thought it was a stupid rule."_

_"That doesn't make so much sense."_

_"I know. So please, Kyo, please keep it a secret between us."_

_"Okay," he sighed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**---------

Kris was on the way to her bedroom when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who it is."

She got to the door when one of the servants came.

"Don't worry, Mina. I'll get it," she told the servant.

She went to the intercom and asked who was in the gate.

"Garson Residence, how may I help you?"

A familiar voice answered in the intercom. "It's me, Kureno."

**TO BE CONTINUED-------**


	14. The Three Idiots and the Decision

**_AT THE SAME TIME IN SHIGURE'S HOUSE_**--------

It was a beautiful morning as Tohru was making breakfast for the three 'filthy men' living in the house. Shigure was up of course, reading the newspaper. Yuki was still in bed while Kyo was out doing his usual morning run.

"Um…Shigure-san," Tohru murmured.

"Yes," Shigure answered.

"Well, I was wondering if I can go out next weekend with my friends. Me, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan decided to celebrate for my other friend getting out of the hospital this morning," she said.

"Sure, and who is this friend? Is she okay now?"

"Oh, yes! Her name is Kris Garson; she was a new student at my school."

Shigure had a look wonder. "…Garson? How is she like?"

"She is very beautiful and nice. She just became my friend, but she looks after me like Uo and Hana does," she said smiling.

"How about this, Tohru-kun…Invite her here and we'll have a little party? She got out of her illness, and it should be a cause of celebration for everyone!"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, Shigure-san!" she said as she bowed.

Yuki finally woke up, very tired as usual.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted.

"'Morning…I heard you talking about inviting Miss Garson. Are you having an out-of-the-hospital party?"

"Yes. Shigure-san offered."

Yuki looks at Shigure with a stinging 'what-are-you-planning-now' look.

"Oh no, Yuki. I did not invite her just because I wanted to get a good look at her, and because Tohru-kun told me she is very pretty. I did it only for celebration. You should know that I have no more interest in high school girls," Shigure said with a seemingly sarcastic voice.

Kyo finally came in; asking Shigure what he meant by 'he does not have interest in high school girls _anymore.'_

"Look at them Tohru-kun. They are going against me with their 'Shigure-is-untrustworthy-look.' They are just so cruel!"

"Don't go crying to her like a tattle-tailing old man! It's creepy!" Kyo yelled

"Uh…umm..." Tohru said not knowing what to say.

Shigure asked in his usual mocking voice, "Oh don't yell at me like that, Kyo, after I became so worried about you disappearing the other day. Where again did you disappear to?"

"I was outside," Kyo said.

Yuki sighed in disagreement and looked at Kyo in dismay, "You were out all night? And you didn't even come home until morning. How thoughtful of you not eating the dinner that Miss Honda has cooked for you. That's what you get from a stupid cat."

"Shut up! I had a lot of things in my mind and I needed somewhere to cool off for a while!" Kyo cannot tell them that he was in the hospital with Kris that night. He promised her that he would not tell anyone.

"Well…don't worry about it. It was alright, Kyo-kun. I understand," Tohru said smiling. Kyo can't help but smile also.

"Now, lets get to breakfast shall we. What has my lovely house wife cooked for me this time?" Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo gave him a big bump on his head.

"Stupid Shigure…I have had enough of your pervy spree," Yuki and Kyo said simultaneously.

Kyo noticed Tohru's smile at the sight of them three. He somehow had a feeling of admire and regret at her. His love for Tohru was now mixed with many emotion.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**------------


	15. The Ring

"Kureno! What a surprise!" Kris exclaimed.

"I heard the news that you were in the hospital in a month. Sorry I wasn't there to visit, I just heard the news today," he said in a cool and calm voice. His face wasn't smiling at all, he looks so depressed.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Kris admits that it's kind of nice and sweet of him to worry about her like that.

"Are you okay? What was wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just stress and lack of nutrition," she said even though she knew that was not the actual reason. She still hasn't asked her brother why he told that to the doctors when it is not true.

"Good," he sighed in relief.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Sorry you have to go through to come here." Kris knows that Akito always kept Kureno with him and kept most of his freedom away.

"Well, you are my fiancé, right?" He said still with no smile on his face.

"Uh…yeah."

Kureno ended up staying the whole afternoon with Kris, both of them walking around the whole Garson property. They were holding hands, even though it made Kris uneasy because it was the first time they held hands. The two of them are actually enjoying themselves, and Kureno seemed a lot lively.

"Ow! Not again," he yelled as he tripped over a vine while walking in the garden. Kris also discovered that he can be clumsy and an air head sometimes.

"Kureno, I know this might seem too personal, but do you love anyone. I mean…Akito kind of forced you to marry me and I was wondering if you had someone in your life…Oh, forget it. It's a pretty stupid question." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Actually, I do. But I don't know her that much," he said with a smile. Kris was surprised at his reaction because she did not expect him to smile and be cool about her question.

"Is she in the Sohma family?"

"No, I met her in a convenience store a long time ago. I only got to talk to her twice."

"Oh…so she was special, huh?" Kris asked with a smile.

"Yes, she was."

"Life can be cruel sometimes you know. But we just have to hope for the best. If you don't stop hoping, then someone might give it back to you, right? And you know, Kureno. You should smile more when you are happy. Then maybe at the same time, the one you love might be happy too!"

"Heh…How strange…She said the similar thing you said when I last met her. On that day, I was walking around the neighborhood since Akito let me. I suddenly bumped into her…well… actually… she was the one who saw me. She even ran for it and broke the button of my shirt when she caught up to me. I offered her lunch and we talked. Then, for some strange reason, she suddenly got pissed at something I said and ran away. I caught her crying and I said sorry to her. She forgave me and said okay, she even blushed. It was funny and rather adorable…"

Kris listened to his story attentively. She felt happy for him because he has someone he loved so much. She wished she can have someone who is like him; someone who cares about her even though he only met him and got to know him for a very short time.

"I am sorry, Kureno."

"Huh…? But what for…?" he asked.

"I was in the way of your love life---"

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, even if she gets to be my girlfriend or if I see her all the time, Akito would never approve of us since I am a member of the Zodiac," he said smiling a little.

"Oh…" Kris blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed that she forget about Akito not letting him do what he always wants.

"Oh…there's something I want to give you…."

He reached for his right pocket and took out a small box. Kris already knew what it was, her heart was pounding heavily. He opened it and it showed an unusual diamond ring. The diamond was not clear, but colored crystalline red.

"Since we are engaged, I thought maybe I should give you this."

"Wow, thank you! You didn't have to…" She reached for the ring. "…It's so beautiful, and red is one of my favorite colors…Thank you so much."

"I knew you would like it," he said. He then took the ring from Kris and slid it into her ring finger. It fit perfectly. She found herself blushing beet red and tried to hide it.

"You're blushing…heh he," he laughed.

"Oh, be quiet…" She turned her head away and pouted.

Kureno laughed more and Kris couldn't help but join him.

As she laughed she thought, 'I wish he can be as cheerful like this everyday. Maybe the stress with Akito is getting to him. All the members of the Zodiacs might be feeling like this. I have to do something…Maybe…'

Kureno said goodbye later that night. Even though he did not look like it, Kris knew he was irritated about going back to Akito.

"Maybe…I can try to break the curse myself. Even though it might kill me to do it…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**---------


	16. Yuki's Conference

"What? Really, I thought he already had it a while ago? It's been what—a month?" Kris yelled in surprise.

"Well, Yuki-kun said his mom was very busy and she barely had any time to go to the Conference on time," Tohru explained.

"She's coming today right, Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"Oh my, I wonder how will the mysterious parents of the Prince Yuki will be," Hanajima wondered.

"Yeah…" Kris sighed.

**YUKI'S CONFERENCE…**

It was raining and Yuki patiently stood in front of the school main entrance as his mother came out of the car. Yuki clutched his fist and undecidedly walked and greeted her with respect.

He did not talk while he led her to Mayu Shiraki-sensei's office. He remained silent as the three of them sat down.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we get this conference over with? I'd rather not waste my time." said Yuki's mom.

"…." Yuki said nothing.

"Well, there's no need to go over it. Yuki will go to college, and of course, it has already been decided."

"…! Wait a minute how can you just go on deciding this? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked in demand.

------------

It was almost empty as Kris walked to the halls. She checked the area for any student that might see her and opened the door to the empty classroom next to the teacher's office.

'I know that this is not a very good thing to do, but I can't help but wonder how his parents are going to be. If I vowed to break to curse, I should start now by learning more about the Juunishi members.'

She placed her ear on the wall and finally and listened. "Uh-oh, I don't think it's going too well."

-----------

"Mother, how can you just go on deciding things for me before consulting me first?"

"Yuki, be realistic, you **can't** even decide for yourself. You thought you can choose your own school and then chose this undistinguished place. My god, Yuki, I cannot even trust you to this," Yuki's mom scolded.

"Ms. Sohma, please stop. You are hurting your child with hurtful words," the teacher begged.

---------

Kris sighed in disgust as she listened to the voice of the woman, whom she was sure, was Yuki's mother. "Yuki…I know you don't like this, so please try to defend yourself. Stop your mother utter these words to you. Tell her how you feel…"

_"…They are powerless…"_

"…huh..?" Kris gasped. She was hearing Yuki's voice in her mind.

_"The words die. It won't work against her…"_

"…I forgot about my new ability. I can hear people's thoughts. Now I can hear Yuki's."

_"She's the one who made me think that I should never put my feelings into words again."_

Kris thought,'…He sounds so sad and hopeless. (sigh) If only I can control my mind reading then I can tell what Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, or Hatsuharu are thinking about what they feel. They seem to always hide their fears and thoughts inside them. If I could, then I can help.'

Just then, a sudden bolt of the door from the office made Kris jump to her knees. An unfamiliar voice of a man rose and greeted everyone. His words were very formal and supposedly annoying in some way.

'Is it one of the teachers?' she asked herself.

------

"EEEYAAAAH! What are you doing here, Ayame!" Ms. Sohma yelled.

"Wha!" yelled Yuki in surprise.

"..." --Mayu-sensei

"I wonder if you can lower your voice, Mother. We must discuss Yuki's future. I would be the **height** of **foolishness** to interrupt," said Ayame.

"You're the one who interrupted you fool! And since when did you...!"

"Ha ha ha! Does it show that we are brothers burning with love?"

"(snap) You are unbelievable...!" Ms. Sohma snapped.

"The only unbelievable thing is that this rain has made me unable to fix my hair this morning (sigh). Anyways, lets go on with the talk of my own belovedYuki who will be supported by me, his ever reliable brother. Fret not, Yuki, I am here forlimitless lovablesupport! Ha ha aha!"

"..." --Yuki

"...Honestly, this family does not cease to amaze me," sighed Mayu-sensei.

------

Kris stood by the wall unable to move.'Wait, isn't 'Ayame' the name one of the Zodiacs that Kureno told me? He's Yuki's mom's son also? That means Yuki and Ayame are brothers! He sounds kind offun.'

Shetried to listen to the conversation more closely, but the door again opened and she heard rapid footsteps followed second by another. She went and peaked out the door gently and saw Yuki and his mom talking. They look so serious and tense.

She then heard Yuki say, "…The result might not be to your liking, but I want to do something that I can be proud of. You do not just go deciding, I decide on my own. If you do, you're not hurting just me, but yourself also."

His mom just took off without uttering a single word.

She was busy paying attention to both of them that Kris did not notice she was sliding off the door. She landed and fell on her face.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"Miss Garson?"

"Oh…uh…Hello Yuki," she greeted in embarrassment.

"What were you doing in the music room?" he asked.

"Umm…I was…uh…looking for the music teacher to ask about something, but she wasn't there," she blushed.

"President! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

A younger boy appeared from behind Yuki. He was looking so tense.

"Huh? Sakuragi-san? What now?" Yuki asked the boy.

"No time to explain! It's terrible! Come with me!"

"I'm sorry Miss Garson. I have to go. It seems like there is an uproar in the student council room," Yuki apologized.

"No, it's okay, go ahead."

"Let's go!" Sakuragi demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going, and you don't have to be so tense. Oh yeah, there's something a want to tell you, Miss Garson. There are some new flowers planted by the Gardening Club. I already told Honda-san and she said you also love flowers. Maybe you can check it out," smiled Yuki.

"Okay, thanks!" she blushed.

"President! Please hurry!"

Kris watched them go. 'I think I shouldn't worry about him. He already told what he has to say to her...And me...I'll try my best."

**-----TO BE CONTINUED------**


	17. It's Only a Bonus Chapter!

_**Bad news for my readers: I might not be able to finish this story. I don't think I'll be able to write anymore for a long, long, long, time. But keep watch! You never know when I'll make another chapter!**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mom: "Kris, look! This is beautiful!"_

_Kris: "What is it mom?"_

_Mom: "This is one of my favorite flowers, 'memories'"_

_Kris: "What? Is there a flower called like that?"_

_Mom: "No, I just kind of made it up, he he."_

_Kris: "But why 'memories'…?"_

_Mom: "It just reminds me of happy memories, I don't know why though…"_

_Kris: "You don't make any sense, mom."_

_Mom: "Really…? Well, when I think of Gardenia, I think of happiness. The white color and beautiful smell makes me want to be happy, I guess…"_

_Kris: "I think I understand…But it looks so plain. How about this purple flower? It looks kind of exotic, almost like some kind of cactus…"_

_Mom: "That's Erica flower. Some people think of it as a flower of loneliness."_

_Kris: "…Loneliness…I don't like that sound of word for a flower…"_

_Mom: "Me too, but someday, I'll make it 'Happiness'"_

_Kris: "Huh…?"_

_Mom: "You'll understand someday… (Smile)"_

_Kris: "…?"_

_------------_

"Do you think they are just so beautiful, Kri-chan?" asked Tohru with her same big smile.

"Yes, they are…" smiled Kris.

They were both looking around the school garden to check out the many different flowers that has been newly planted at school. Kris was happy, so is Tohru, but she can't help to remember the memories she has spent with her mom. Thinking about it made her want to smile so much that she can't stand it.

Kris noticed that Tohru was staring at her. "What's wrong, Tohru?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you were smiling so pleasantly that I can't help but look at you!"

"…. (blank face)…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so weird to you! I just mean that you look so much prettier with that smile—and I'm really sorry for thinking that way!"

"Why are you saying sorry? I was just thinking…touched about what you said."

"Uh…um…"

"…Yeah, what is it?"

"…I think we should go now. It's getting a bit late," Tohru suggested.

"Uh…okay…"

'Somehow, I think that wasn't the thing she was going to say…" Kris thought.

Both walked towards the gate, but Kris suddenly stopped as she saw something very familiar.

"…Gardenia…" Kris whispered.

"You like Gardenia, Kri-chan?"

"Yes, I like them," smiled Kris.

"So I guess it's your favorite, right?"

"No…" she replied.

"What is your favorite?" Tohru asked with a questionable look.

"…Erica flowers…" she answered simply.

"I know that flower! I remember how it looks! It is very beautiful."

"I guess, but don't you think it has a sad feeling to it?"

"Well…I never really thought about that, why do you ask?"

"Do you think it's possible to make something sad into something happy?" she asked shyly.

"…Hmmm…I think so. As long as you find the right thing to make it happy, I guess you could. But sometimes happiness is hard to find, though.Buta sprouthappiness can still be found even in the darkest or smallestof areasThen maybe, that hope can bloom like a flower and fill you with happiness," said Tohru.

"That makes sense, I think. Thanks…"

"…?"

'I wonder why she asked such a question…' Tohru wondered secretly.

"We should go," Kris proposed to Tohru.

"Uh…Okay!"

All of a sudden, as the two of them were walking, Kris hugged Tohru while she cried. Tohru did not understand what was wrong, but she did not care. She hugged her back and smiled. Kris was the first to talk.

"Mom, I think I finally understood what you meant…" She continued to cry...

_**------TO BE CONTINUED--------**_


	18. SURPRISE!

'Why am I feeling like this?' Kris asked herself as she sat on the front porch of Shigure's house.

Tohru and her friends had set up a small party for her at the house of Shigure. She was happy that she was invited to that house, but she cannot help but wonder why she feels that something strange is going to happen today.

'Maybe it's just my imagination.'

She tried to ring the doorbell but nobody answered it.

"Tohru! Are you there?" she called.

'Maybe I should go inside. But that would be rude.'

Despite the fear of getting inside the house without permission, she still went. It was dark and cold. She can barely see her self.

"Is anybody home--"

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAH!" yelled Kris.

The lights were now turned on. She realized they have planned to make a surprise party for her. Everyone was there. There was Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, Hana and some other guy she thought was Shigure Sohma. The Sohma member possessed by the spirit of the Dog.

"Kri-chan! Surprise!" Tohru yelled as she hugged Kris.

"..B-but...It's not my birthday!"

Tohru smiled. "We know! We just wanted to throw you a party to celebrate your good health!"

"...I'm really touched!" Kris started to cry.

"No need crying here," Shigure said,"My name is Shigure Sohma. I'm very glad to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The party went on. Everybody's having a great time. It was moments later when Kris realized Kyo is not here.

"Is Kyo here too, Tohru? I didn't see him anywhere?"

"He was here a while ago, but I guess he went somewhere. Orangey doesn't like parties that much," said Arisa.

"..oh.." 'I was actually expecting to see him today...'

Everyone played some games together. Kris excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Use the one on the second floor. It's on the left wing," Tohru instructed.

'Maybe I should look for him. But I might get lost here since I don't know the way..." she thought.

On her way. She heard someone typing. She thought it might be a person typing on a keyboard.

'Is someone using a computer?'

She tried to track the sound from where it came. She finally stopped in front of the door near the bathroom. She opened it and saw Shigure.

"...?" --Shigure

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were the one typing! I'm sorry for interrupting!"

"It's alright, Miss Garson. You didn't actually interrupted me. I was actually expecting you," he said in a calm voice.

"What? You were expecting me?"

"Yes."

"But...why? How did you--"

"I am well aware that you know about the Sohma family secret. I have seen you talking with Akito once. But I did not dare show myself until I am ready to talk to you about some 'things'" he said as she looked at Kris seriously.

"You already know? Does that mean everyone of the zodiac knows too?" she asked shaking a little.

"No, they don't. It's not the time they find out about your secret."

"What are these 'things' you are talking about?"

"You are thinking of a way to break the curse are you?"


End file.
